Stay the night
by HeadShotG
Summary: Hello little friends, here is my first fic ever! Guys I need to clarify something, if you find some wrong word (You will find a lot) is not because I'm a bad writer, of course not. Is because I'm... MEXICAN! Yes, I am. Well, this Fanfic is Barson, I love this couple. Please, Review! Hope you like :)


I never expected to fell in love for her... but, that just happen. I wanted to see her all the time, my mind was to busy thinking in her. Oh man... she's gorgeous. I love the way that her body moves when she walks, I love her sensual curves and I can not help my body to react when I see her. But, I not only love her body. I love how is she in her work, so dedicated, so passionate.

The knock in my door interrupted my thoughts. "Come in" I said louder. The door opened and she

appeared. Olivia appeared.

"Hey, Barba, you have time?" Her voice. God. I could die in this damn moment.

"Yeah, what do you need?" I offered to her a chair and she just smiled.

"I was thinking about go to eat something to some particular place"

"Oh, really?" I let my papers work in the table and saw her carefully.

"Yes. Nick says no because he has to buy some things, I don't know, he don't said anymore. Then,

I thought of you and I said to myself 'isn't a bad idea' and, I'm here now. What do you say?"

"You're right" She looked at me confused. "Isn't a bad idea" Both laughed and I got up, took my coat

and follow her while she was walking to the door.

"Where you want to go, Barba?"

"Mmmm, I don't know. It's been a long time since I go to one restaurant" I said smiling.

"Oww... so, I'm next of Mr. Antisocial, didn't I?" She laugh. God, her laughter it's just perfect.

"Don't cross the line, Benson" I said laughing softly. "What about go to my apartment and I prepare to

you a good food?"

"Wow, do you know how to cook? I must be in a dream! I need to taste that"

"That's a yes?" I asked feeling anxious.

"Of course!" She yelled excited. "We need to go to buy food or you have food in your apartment?"

"Is not necessary, I have a lot of food in my condo"

"Oh you presumed, haha! Ok, then, let's go! I'll drive!" Oh my GODNESS! I'm going to be ALONE with

the woman who I fell in love. Damn! Somebody pinch me.

After all the way to my condo, finally, we arrived.

"Well, we are here!" I said more nervous than ever.

"Ok, let's do this" Both entered in my apartment and I saw her looking every corner.

"It's a good place if you live alone" I said worried about her opinion of my condo.

"Is similar to mine" She said with a smile. "Can I sit?"

"Go ahead. Feel at home" I walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "I'm going to cook a surprise Olivia"

"Okay, I'm waiting for you" Can I misinterpret that comment? Because I'm now imagining she in my bed starting to undress herself while I'm going to the freeze to take a bottle of wine to have some fun. I shook my head trying to put away that think. "I can turn the TV?" She asked.

"Of course. Do whatever you want" I started to prepare the food while I was listening the football game. "Who is playing?"

"Baltimore and Green Bay, the game just started"

"Good" I muttered. One hour later, the food was ready. "Do you want beer or soda?"

"Beer it's ok" I took two cans of beer from the fridge, I serve the food and go to the living room. I sat next to her. She tested the food and she let out a moan of pleasure escapes from her mouth. "Oh my God"

I laughed. "The food is good?"

"God... who taught you to cook?" She asked.

"My mother. My dad always was at the work and in the afternoons she taught me because I didn't

have nothing to do" I explained while I took a little bit of my food.

"Your mom was an excellent cook" She said and took another portion of food.

"Yes, she was" I laughed softly. She is cute.

Later, both finished our meal and the game finished. Green Bay won 34 to 15, good beating. We were

drinking our 4 can of beer in the night.

"Thanks for the food, Rafael"

"You don't have to thank" I smiled and she smiled back. "Olivia..."

"What?" She asked. Her head was resting in my shoulder.

"I need to tell you something"


End file.
